List of LeapPad Books
There are interactive books and cartridges to match each title. Pages can either turn previous or next when there's the green "Go" circle to choose from. They also have a red "Stop" button and the volume to adjust up or down. The background music can be turned on or off. They also have a repeat button. Leap into Learning and A Collection from the LeapPad Library have no cartridge. LeapPad Leap Start *Richard Scarry's Things to Know *Tad Goes Shopping *Leap's Friends From A to Z *The Birthday Surprise *Learning Letters & Sounds *Bear in the Big Blue House: Tutter's Tiny Trip *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: Lots and Lots of Honeypots *Disney Princess Stories *The Lion King *Bob the Builder: Bob and Lofty Save the Day *Once Upon a Time (previously for Leap 1) *Thomas & Friends: Thomas the Really Useful Engine Leap 1 *Mother Goose Songbook *Counting on Leap *Monster Money *Once Upon a Time *Richard Scarry's Best Little Word Book Ever *Disney's Pooh Gets Stuck *Disney's Bounce, Tigger, Bounce *The Birthday Hunt *Fiesta in the House! / ¡Party en la Casa! *Zonderkids: Amazing Bible Stories *Arthur's Lost Puppy *Finding Nemo *Scooby-Doo and the Disappearing Donuts *Tad's Good Night *A Day at Moss Lake *The Day Leap Ate Olives *Lost and Found Leap 2 *I Know Where My Food Goes *The Great Dune Buggy Race *Superman *Hit it, Maestro! *Amazing Mammals! (previously for Leap 3) *The World of Dinosaurs (previously for Leap 3) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Salty Sea Stories *Arthur and the Lost Diary *Arthur Makes the Team *Scooby-Doo and the Haunted Castle *Scooby-Doo and the Zombie's Treasure *Monsters, Inc. Leap 3 *Brain Twisters: Search the City *The Seven Continents *Amazing Mammals! *The World of Dinosaurs *The Human Body *The Wizard of Oz *Peter Pan *The Secret Garden *Treasure Island *The Wind in the Willows *Favorite Fairy Tales LeapPad Phonics Program *Alphabet Adventures *Tad's Good Night *A Day at Moss Lake *The Day Leap Ate Olives *Lost and Found *Cake and Mice Cream *Mole's Huge Nose *Rainy Day Play *A Bark in the Dark *A Fisherman's Tale *I Know My Short Vowels *I Know My Long Vowels *I Know My Blends and Digraphs *I Know My Letters and Letter Sounds Leap's Pond *Leap's Pond: Premiere Issue Magazine *Leap's Pond: Activity & Game Book *Leap's Pond: Welcome to the Club! *Leap's Pond: On the Farm *Leap's Pond: Things That Grow! *Leap's Pond: The Sky's the Limit! *Leap's Pond: On the Move! *Leap's Pond: The Great Outdoors Lessons For Life: A Character Development Series *A Surprising Teacher *Leap Tries Again *A Tad Too Much *Fair is Fair Quantum Pad (formerly Leap 3) *Quantum Pad: A Sampler from the Quantum Pad Library *The Human Body *The Wizard of Oz *Treasure Island *The Seven Continents *Smart Guide to 3rd Grade *Smart Guide to 4th Grade *Smart Guide to 5th Grade *The Magic School Bus: Lost in the Solar System *Brain Twisters: Search & Find Puzzles *Time For Kids: Making Movies *Magic Tree House: Dinosaurs Before Dark *Magic Tree House: The Knight at Dawn *World Geography *3rd Grade Math *4th Grade Math *5th Grade Math *3rd Grade Grammar *3rd Grade Science *4th Grade Science *3rd Grade History *4th Grade History *Time For Kids: Sports LeapPad Pro Reading Lessons For Life *A Surprising Teacher *Leap Tries Again *A Tad Too Much *Fair is Fair Phonics *A Day at Moss Lake *The Day Leap Ate Olives *Tad's Good Night *Leap's Friends From A to Z Story Reading *Disney's Pooh Gets Stuck *Disney's Bounce, Tigger, Bounce Vocabulary *Richard Scarry's Best Little Word Book Ever *Richard Scarry's Things to Know Classic Chapter Books *The Wizard of Oz *Peter Pan *The Secret Garden *Treasure Island *The Wind in the Willows Math *Counting on Leap *The Great Dune Buggy Race *The Birthday Hunt Geography *The Seven Continents Science *Amazing Mammals! *The Human Body Puzzlers *Puzzlers: A Day in the City Music *Mother Goose Songbook LeapFrog SchoolHouse Consonants and Short Vowels *The Fix-It Kid *The Best Job *On the Go! *Leap's Big, Big Bag *Casey Cat Has a Hat *Look at Della Duck *Leap Scrubs Up *Leap Hops, Pops, and Mops! Consonant Blends *Around the Block *Leap's Snack Long Vowels *Lil Can't Miss *Dan's Game *Rose and Hope *The Bike Race *I Spy in the Sky *Rose and Hope Complex Consonants (Digraphs) *That Was That! Complex Vowels *Boats Afloat *A Year on My Street *On the Train to Maine R-Controlled Vowels *At the Art Mart *Squire Hare and Sir Turtle *More Chores Reading Series *Leap's Friends From A to Z *The Birthday Surprise *Disney's Pooh Gets Stuck *Disney's Bounce, Tigger, Bounce *The Secret Garden *The Wind in the Willows *Favorite Fairy Tales *Once Upon a Time *The Knight at Dawn *Arthur and the Lost Diary *Arthur Writes a Story *Arthur Makes the Team *Arthur's Lost Puppy *Honey Saves the Day *Why Rabbit's Nose Twitches Phonics Awareness Series *The Messy Mystery *Summertime Surprise *Pizza-Pie Pizzazz *Rhyme Time Party *A Sunny Day in May *Hide and Seek Sounds Interactive Storybook Series *All About My Home *School Days Language First! *Home *Animals *Food *School *Travel *Helping Others *About Me *Neighborhood Read-It-All Books *Mysteries of the Past *Amazing Animals] *Faces in Faraway Places *Nature's Fury *Amazing Inventions *Outdoor Adventures *Masters of Survival *Out-There Scientists *American Heroes *Wonderful Weird Work *It's a Mystery! *Awesome Athletes Plus-Writing and Microphone *Hit it, Maestro! *Tad Goes Shopping *Disney Princess Stories *Search the City *Fiesta in the House *Fiesta in the Town *Leap and the Lost Dinosaur *Reading, Writing, and Math *Pre-Kindergarten Math *Madagascar *Fox in Socks *One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish *Hop on Pop *The Cat in the Hat *Monsters, Inc. *Finding Nemo *The Incredibles *Toy Story 2 *The Smart Guide to 1st Grade *The Smart Guide to 2nd Grade *The Smart Guide to 3rd Grade *The Smart Guide to 4th Grade *The Smart Guide to 5th Grade *What Will You Be? Easy Reader Phonics Kit 1 *A, B, C, Oh My! *Tad Can Tap *Pigs Win *Tad's Gift Kit 2 *Dot's Spots *Duck in Mud *Get to Bed, Tad! *Dot's First Hair Cut Kit 3 *Bake It Twice *Home Tunes *Leap's Street *Let's Ride! No Cartridge *Leap into Learning *A Collection from the LeapPad Library *LeapPad Pro Category:Leapfrog leappad *